


The World Needs Her

by Cybercitizen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: After a group of Earthbenders steal precious artifacts from a museum, Korra and her friends chase them down across Republic City. (Korrasami, Canon, Angst/fluff)





	The World Needs Her

The police truck raced through the streets of Republic City, with the young Avatar, Korra, perched on top of it. Just up in front of them were a group of rogue earthbenders on motorcycles. They had just stolen a number of priceless artifacts from the days of the war, and since Korra had been on hand, she decided to tag along to take the thieves down.

The earthbenders were former members of Kuvira's army, having escaped capture after the end of the recent crisis in the city and turned to organised crime rings like the Triple Threat Triads.

The artifacts in question, a set of weapons from the era of Fire Lord Ozai, had been on display in a museum, which the thieves had no problem breaking into.

Korra knew that this was all still partially her fault, not being there for the city after being hurt by Zaheer, but she was making up for it now, one bit at a time.

"Hey Mako, can you speed up?" Korra asked her friend in the driver's seat of the truck.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Korra," Mako called back. "This truck isn't like Asami's sports car."

Korra sighed. At this rate, they would never catch the thieves.

"So... Does anyone have any clue why these guys stole this stuff?" Bolin, Mako's brother and partner, who was sitting in the passenger seat, inquired.

"Probably gonna sell it some black market," Mako responded. "Those weapons are worth millions."

"Well, they aren't getting them," Korra said. She took out a small bronze box from her side and held it up to her face.

It was a portable radio that Asami, Korra's girlfriend and engineering genius, had made. Originally, she had intended for it to be a way for them to keep in touch with each other, but Korra had found it had many other uses.

"Hey babe, did you manage to get word to Chief Beifong?" Korra asked into the radio.

"We're at the warehouse by the docks now," Asami responded. "She's got a whole squad of cops. I'm there too, managed to get my hands on one of those old Mecha-tanks."

Korra smirked. "You really wanna kick some ass today, huh Asami?"

"Heck yeah, so much better than being cooped up in my office."

"They're making a turn!" Bolin called out suddenly, pointing out of the side window of the truck.

The two bikes then curved down a narrow street, speeding away into the distance.

Mako pulled the wheel, making a sharp turn after the perpetrators.

Korra cried out, clinging to the roof. "Hey! Watch it guys."

"Sorry, our bad," Bolin apologised.

Mako sighed. "Korra, maybe you could try heading across the rooftops. Your airbending is probably a lot quicker than this heap of junk."

"I'll do my best. You guys head to the docks," Korra replied. "I'll herd those guys there and we'll face them off together."

"Good luck," Mako said, smiling in confidence.

Korra held her glider pole out, extending the wings and launching herself off the roof of the truck before using her airbending to propel herself through the sky.

The bikes were still racing along the streets at high speed, their engines revving loudly as they made their escape.

Korra landed on a nearby rooftop, sprinting along the route the bikes were taking.

"Pull the vehicles over!" Korra called to them, trying to use words instead of her fists.

One of the riders looked up, before firing a few metal pellets at Korra with his bending.

Korra curled her hands and a shield of water formed, blocking the small bullets. "Alright, guess talking is out of the question!"

She pulled her hands into her mouth and whistled a familiar cry. "Naga, here girl!"

A large white polar bear dog then ran down the street behind them, barking loudly.

Korra smiled, leaping off the rooftop and onto Naga's back, tugging on her reins. Naga was among the fastest mounts in the water tribe, enough to keep up with the bikes.

"Good girl," Korra said, petting Naga's furry head. "Now, let's go heard these sheep, shall we?"

She held up her hand, summoning a large rock wall across a nearby junction, forcing the bikes down a side road.

Korra and Naga chased after them, Korra continuously creating more and more rock barriers to block the routes of the bikes.

Two of the bikes suddenly split off from the main group, heading to Korra's sides.

"So, you guys want to play huh?" Korra said with a smirk. "Your loss guys."

One of the riders tossed a knife at Korra, but the Avatar ducked her head. "Hey! It's not nice to play with sharp objects. Naga, be a good girl for me, will ya?"

Naga barked loudly, before slashing her front paw at the attacking bike, knocking the ride off his seat and causing the cycle to crash.

Korra then leapt off from Naga's back, twirling in the air for a second before delivering a sharp, fiery kick to the head of her other assailant, hijacking his bike.

"Thanks, girl," Korra called to Naga. "I can take it from here... I think." She gripped the handles gently, realising she wasn't that good at riding a bike, but she would try her best using the few lessons that Asami had taught her.

Korra gently moved the handle forward, finding the accelerator and shooting forwards.

"Woah!" She exclaimed. "Okay, that's go and the other is probably stop. Shouldn't be too hard."

She then raced forward after the other bikes, which were still far ahead.

Korra and the earthbenders then turned onto a long road that went beside the water, Korra knowing that this was the way to the warehouse where her little ambush had been set.

She soon caught up to one of the riders, smashing her cycle into the side of their bike.

"Hey!" the rider exclaimed.

Korra then held out her fist, jabbing a fire-bending filled punch to the man's face, causing his cycle to crash.

There were only four bikes remaining now, but they were still racing away at high speed.

Korra gripped her handle tight and pursued them, but as she did so, she saw a massive barricade in front. They had finally reached the warehouse.

"Nowhere to run now," Korra smirked.

The riders suddenly careened to the left, finding a large truck with a ramp on its roof, all four racing up it and leaping over the fence into the nearby harbour.

"Damn it!" Korra growled. She then launched herself from her bike and over the fence after her foes.

She landed on her feet, taking a moment to examine her surroundings. There were various containers and boxes strewn around the yard, with two large warehouses nearby.

Before Korra could make a move, she was blinded by a bright light burning her eyes.

In front of her were two of the bikes, poised to run her down.

"Aww crapbaskets," Korra swore, getting into a defensive stance. "They saw right through it."

The cycles then raced forward, their engines screaming.

Korra held up her hands, ready to erect a massive wall of rock to flip the bikes over, when a large, metal mech launched from the air in front of her, grabbing the two benders from their bikes and toss them aside, knocking them out.

The young Avatar's eyes widened as the mech turned around and its cockpit opened, revealing Asami's beautiful face at the controls.

"Miss me?" Asami said, with a playful smile.

"'Sami!" Korra exclaimed. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

The mech opened up and Asami disembarked, running over to Korra and hugging her tight. "I already took out one of those guys on the other side of the yard."

Korra smiled. "Good, that just leaves one to go... did you get the weapons?"

"No, I assume that last one has them," Asami said.

Korra put a hand on Asami's back. "Let's take him together then. He'll have no chance against the Avatar and her girlfriend."

Asami held up her hand, covered in her shock glove. "Lead the way."

Korra opened her palm out, using a flame to illuminate the darkened shipping yard.

Asami followed behind her, watching Korra's back.

"So... did Lin seal off the place?"

"Yeah, this entire yard is surrounded by cops now," Asami said. "There's no way those jokers are getting out."

"Don't be too sure. If these guys worked for Kuvira, they could be very crafty."

Eventually, the two found themselves in one of the large warehouses at the docks, the entire structure completely abandoned.

"Hello?" Korra called out. "Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, a man dressed in an Earth Empire uniform walked out, holding a sack over his back and pointing one of the swords he had stolen out at Korra.

"Back off, Avatar," he growled. "These weapons belong to us now."

Asami and Korra both got into fighting stances, Korra keeping her gaze on the man's weapon. "In case you haven't noticed, there's two of us and one of you."

"So?"

"So that means your outnumbered," Asami said, before sending a shock out from her glove, triggering the light switch of the warehouse.

The whole building lit up and the man was blinded by the sudden light, giving Korra a chance to leap over and tackle the man to the floor, causing him to drop the weapons.

"Ooof!" The man grunted.

Korra held her glider pole over the man's neck, glaring at him. "Now, surrender and maybe I can put in a good word for you with the police."

The thief then looked over at a few barrels of fuel on the other side of the warehouse, smiling. "Got back to the spirit world, Avatar," he cackled, before tossing out a throwing knife from his hand towards the barrels.

Korra's eyes widened in horror, knowing the man was going to blow the warehouse sky high. "Asami!" she exclaimed, before firing a massive gust of wind from her hands, pushing Asami out of the warehouse.

Asami was flung out of the open door, her eyes locked into Korra as the building suddenly exploded in a ball of fire.

Her heart sank, a small tear rolled down her cheek. "Korra..."

At that moment, Mako and Bolin suddenly rushed to her side, along with a dozen of Chief Beifong's officers.

"Where's Korra?" Mako asked.

Asami merely pointed at the raging inferno in front of them, all that were gathered looking on at the flames.

"No... she can't be," Bolin said. "I mean, Korra's tougher than that, right?"

Mako quickly rushed to the flames. "We gotta get in there!"

Asami looked through the fire, her eyes widening as a shape began to move through the burning heat.

Suddenly, Korra hobbled out of the flames, her skin covered in several burns and bruises and with a black eye on her face.

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed, rushing to the Avatar's side.

Korra smiled weakly as she fell to her knees. "Hey, babe... I'm... not..." She closed her eyes before collapsing onto her back.

"Korra!" Asami held her close. "Get her a doctor, now!"

xXx

 

Several hours later, Asami walked through the door to Korra's bedroom on Air Temple Island, carrying a small tray with a cup of herbal tea upon it.

"Supper is served," She said softly.

Lying down on the bend, bandaged up from head to toe, was Korra, smilingly weakly. "Thanks."

Asami sat down, holding the cup of tea to Korra's mouth for her to drink it. "Pema says you need to drink all of this, Korra, so no babying around okay?"

"I do not baby around," Korra argued, sipping up the tea. "Ahhh, it's hot!"

Asami chuckled. "Oh relax, just give it a moment for it to cool down."

The young avatar sighed, looking up at Asami with her one eye. "I'm sorry... by the way."

"For what?"

"Making you worry like that... about me... again."

Asami looked down, stroking Korra's cheek before kissing her nose. "No, you've got nothing to apologise for, Korra."

"But I hate making you worry... and I should've seen the guy throw his knife out." She groaned. "And now look at me. I'm broken."

"You can heal these wounds, Korra," Asami said. "and I'm not leaving your side this time. I promise. You mean so much to me."

"I know... that's why I hate being hurt like this," Korra said. "It hurts you too."

Asami looked out of the window, smiling at the starry sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Not as beautiful as you, Asami," Korra said, flirting slightly.

Asami smiled and cupped Korra's cheek, kissing her lips. "Get some rest, okay? I love you."

"I will," Korra replied as Asami walked out of the room. "And Asami?"

The Asian girl looked over at the Avatar. "Yes?"

"I love you too."

Asami blushed softly and left Korra in peace to recover. "Sweet dreams, Korra."

Korra lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. She would recover and be back on her feet soon and when she was, she would give Asami the biggest hug ever.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I wrote this one some time ago on my own. I figured I could try writing some actioney stuff for Korra (since the show is kind of an actioney cartoon after all xD) I hope you all like it!


End file.
